David Labrava
| Last Seen = | Appearances = 71 episodes (see below) }} David Labrava, born October 19, 1962 in Miami, Florida, is an American actor who plays the role of Happy Lowman on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Making his debut in the series' premiere episode, , in the series' first season, David also serves as a technical adviser for the series. Playing the role of the Sergeant-at-Arms of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Charming chapter, he is affiliated with the Tacoma, Washington charter at the beginning of the series, and later becomes part of the Nomads charter. Playing a recurring role through the series' first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons, he becomes a full patch within the SAMCRO charter in the middle of Season 3, wrote the Season 4 episode , and was last seen in the series' finale episode, , in the series' seventh, and final, season. David appears again on the FX original series Mayans MC, a spinoff of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. He makes his debut in the series' finale episode, , in the series' first season. Biography Labrava was born in Miami, Florida but was raised in Europe. He grew up riding dirt bikes and got his first Harley Davidson when he was 17 years old. Labrava was hired to be the Technical Advisor for Sons of Anarchy and then was cast as Happy; he has been with the show since its inception in 2008. He also co-wrote Season 4/Episode 10, titled "Hands". Labrava writes a column in the national hot rod magazine, 'Ol Skool Rodz, called "Burnin' Rubber with Jimmy Carbone". He is credited as Dave "D.L." Labrava. Before that he used to write for the Horse Motorcycle magazine and built a bike that made the cover in March 2001. He also owns a tattoo shop called "Evil Ink" located in Oakland, California, a film company called "Artful Dodger Filmworks", and his own clothing line called "DOGKULCHA" which benefits animal rescue. On Wednesday, May 19, 2018, Labrava's 16-year-old son, Tycho, committed suicide after suffering from depression of which Labrava was unaware. He took to Instragram, posting the following: “Never in a million tears would I think I would be posting this” ... “This is my boy Tycho. He took his life a couple of days ago at 16 years old. He suffered from a depression we couldn’t see because he was a happy young kid.” ... “I am broken.” Selected Filmography *''Whiplash ZK'' as Himself *''Zalman King's Sex, Y & Z'' as Himself Gallery Images David Labrava 2014.jpg David Labrava SDCC 2014.jpg Trading Cards Autograph Cards Card-A26 S4-5.jpg|A26 S4-5 - David Labrava as Happy Lowman Card-ADL S4-5.jpg|ADL S4-5 - David Labrava as Happy Lowman Card-ADL S6-7.jpg|ADL S6-7 - David Labrava as Happy Lowman Trivia *David, along with Sonny Barger, Rusty Coones, and Chuck Zito have all been members of a real life MC. Angels Mc External Links *David Labrava - Wikipedia.org *David Labrava - IMDb Credits Episodes Written Appearances Category:Cast Category:Crew Category:Writers Category:Main Cast Category:Supporting Cast Category:Co-Stars Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Season 7 Cast Category:Season 4 Crew Category:Mayans MC Cast Category:Mayans MC Season 1 Cast